Refugio de Amor
by memelovescaps
Summary: Cameron y Chase son pareja, y éste ultimo en una noche en la que se emborracha, acaba haciéndole mucho daño a Cameron. ¿Cómo se lo hará ella para salir de ese pozo? ¿A quién acudirá? Las respuestas dentro...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí os dejo el primer chap. de mi fic Hameron. Es el primero que hago que sea Hameron, así que sed condescendientes, por favor xDD

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Notó como el sol le daba de lleno en los ojos. Intentó abrirlos pero la luz cegadora le obligó a volverlos a cerrar. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, y se obligó a volverlos a abrir, para mirar la hora. Eran las diez de la mañana. Ese día tenía fiesta, así que no tenía prisas.

Llevaban días y días trabajando en un caso completamente inútil, ni siquiera House sabía que le ocurría a la paciente, y finalmente aquella noche había muerto. Nunca había visto a House tan impotente. "Parecía que quería matar a alguien" se dijo a si misma, recordando la cara de rabia e impotencia que tenía al saber que la paciente había muerto. Pero en seguida su mente le infiltró algunos pensamientos, pensamientos que últimamente corrían demasiado por su mente. Eran imágenes de House comiendo, House diciendo groserías e ironías, House impaciente, House andando apoyado en su bastón... todo eran imágenes de House. Se estaba hartando de tener a House siempre en su mente, pero al fin y al cabo ya había aceptado la razón. Al principio intentó sorprenderle con su habilidad en la medicina... pero él siempre era mejor. Después intentó ignorarlo, pero interiormente le echaba de menos. Sabía lo que eso significaba: su corazón lo había elegido a él. Como siempre, había elegido mal. House no la quería, se lo había preguntado, le había dicho que le gustaba a mucha gente... pero no a él. No a él...

- Siempre me enamoro de la persona equivocada- se dijo a si misma, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Después de hacer el vago un rato, decidió levantarse e ir a hacer un poco de deporte por el parque. Hacía un buen día y no tenía ganas de encerrarse en casa.

Desayunó, se vistió y salió de su casa. Hizo unos estiramientos y se puso a hacer footing por la calle, paseando por el parque... hasta que vio una figura conocida sentada en un banco. Se acercó corriendo y se puso delante de nada más y nada menos que su pareja, Chase.

- Buenos días, no pensaba encontrarte aquí- dijo con voz alegre, mientras le besaba suavemente.

- Hola Cameron, yo tampoco sabía que corrías por aquí- dijo sonriendo Chase, respondiendo al beso- ¿haces deporte a estas horas?

- Esta hora es la mejor- respondió Cameron con voz alegre, sentándose a su lado- ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

- Nada, he salido a pasear- dijo Chase- oye, esta noche hay una fiesta en un local cercano. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

- Pues...- le sorprendió enormemente esa propuesta, pero ¿por qué no aceptarla? Ya que había aceptado tener algo con él, ¿por qué no?- vale, acepto. ¿A qué hora?

- Te pasaré a buscar sobre las once- respondió Chase

- Bien, ¡hasta luego!- dijo ella alegremente. Se levantó y se puso de nuevo en marcha.

Llegó a casa, y se duchó pensando en la propuesta de Chase. Sabía que le podía hacer daño al joven, porque ella estaba enamorada de House. Pero si él no le hacía caso, al menos intentaría pasárselo bien, aunque fuera sin él.

Pasó toda la tarde leyendo, sin moverse del sofá. Cuando llegaba la hora, se fue a preparar para la fiesta. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero la ropa que había escogido le hacía sentirse segura. Era un vestido negro de tiras con bastante escote. El tejido era raso, y caía libre, marcando sus curvas. Realmente se veía muy bien con ese vestido. "Lo reservaba para otra ocasión, pero en fin..." pensó mientras se peinaba y maquillaba.

A las once en punto estaba esperando la llegada de Chase. Se sorprendió que no estuviera ya allí, pues Chase siempre era muy puntual. Pasaron diez minutos... un cuarto de hora... media hora... Cameron se estaba comenzando a impacientar, y empezaba a pensar que Chase había olvidado su cita... cuando sonó el timbre.

- ¡Por fin!- exclamó al abrir la puerta, pero no se imaginaba lo que allí había. Estaba Chase, sí... pero estaba borracho. Muy borracho.

- Hola Cameron- dijo con voz rara y dejando caer la botella de cerveza vacía en el suelo- sé que te dije que te llevaría a la fiesta, pero la fiesta la he empezado sin ti... espero que no te moleste...

- Chase, estás borracho- dijo Cameron con un poco de asco. Nunca le habían echo gracia los borrachos- ahora no podemos salir, casi no te sostienes en pie...

- Sí me sostengo- dijo Chase, entrando en la casa y tropezándose con la alfombra de la entrada. Tuvo que apoyarse en Cameron para no caer- hmmm... Cameron, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que estás muy buena?

Cameron notó como la mano de Chase vagaba por su abdomen, acariciando y bajando hasta sus partes femeninas. Su alarma se encendió, e intentó apartarse de Chase.

- Vamos Chase, túmbate en el sofá que te daré un poco de agua- dijo intentando dejar a Chase en el sofá, pero sin éxito

- Oh, vamos Cameron, sé que tú también quieres...- dijo Chase acariciando los muslos de Cameron

- No, no quiero, déjame- dijo Cameron intentando escapar de Chase.

Pero éste fue más ágil. Con un movimiento rápido tiró a Cameron en el sofá, y rápidamente se lanzó encima de ella, aprisionándola con su peso.

- Ahora te voy a enseñar lo que es un hombre de verdad, y dejarás a ese maldito House en paz- dijo Chase con voz falsamente melosa

Cameron intentaba deshacerse de Chase pero el peso de éste se lo impedía. Intentó empujarlo con sus manos, pero Chase las agarró con fuerza apoyándoselas en la cabeza, inmovilizándolas. Ella sentía la erección de Chase en su entrepierna, y empezaba a sentir asco y miedo. Sobretodo miedo. No sabía de lo que era capaz Chase en ese estado.

- Chase, esto es un error... déjame, estás borracho... déjame en paz...

Pero Chase no atendía a razones. Con un movimiento brusco, aprisionó los labios de Cameron, y mientras sus manos vagaban aquí y allá.

- Ya no puedo más, estoy a punto de explotar- dijo rompiendo el beso.

Agarró el vestido de Cameron, y sin miramientos tiró de él, rasgándolo y rompiéndolo. Cameron empezó a temblar, el miedo empezaba a dominarla. Sabía lo que Chase pretendía, y no era capaz de detenerle. No tenía salida.

- No, Chase, déjame en paz... no quiero, no quiero- decía Cameron sin dejar de moverse, pero Chase no la soltaba

- ¡Estate quieta, maldita, y déjame hacer!- gritó Chase, propinándole un puñetazo en la nariz, que hizo que sangrara. Pero él no hizo caso de la sangre, y siguió con lo suyo.

Cameron ya no podía más, estaba llorando, aterrada. Chase por su parte ya se había desnudado y había desnudado por completo a Cameron, y miraba su cuerpo con deleite y lujuria.

- Ahora vas a saber lo que es un hombre de verdad- repitió, comenzando a besar a Cameron por el cuerpo, y a jugar con sus pechos.

Ella de nuevo intentó deshacerse de él, pero Chase le dio otra bofetada en la mejilla, y desistió. Las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos y no dejaba de sollozar. Pero sabía que lo pero aun no había llegado. Tan solo esperaba que hubiera algún preparatorio... pero para desgracia de ella no fue así.

Sin miramientos, tan solo en un movimiento brusco, Chase se enterró en ella. El alarido que hizo ella fue tan fuerte, que estaba segura que de haber tenido vecinos, la habrían sentido. Sentía un dolor inmenso que la partía en dos, su cabeza no respondía, no podía pensar, no podía hablar... tan solo sentía dolor, un dolor enorme.

Chase la embestía una y otra vez, y a cada embestida el dolor era más fuerte, hasta que Chase explotó dentro de ella.

Cuando esto ocurrió, él salió de dentro de ella, y se dejó caer en la cama. Casi al instante, Cameron no supo si fue por la bebida, por el orgasmo o por ambas cosas, Chase cayó dormido.

Cameron estuvo un rato sin reaccionar, no podía pensar del dolor que no disminuía, no podía asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Entonces se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se marchó, recorrió al único que sabía que la ayudaría.

Listo capitulo uno!! Más en el siguiente xDDD Espero que dejéis reviews por favor, eso sí, REVIEWS CONSTRUCTIVOS POR FAVOR. Aún me qeuda mucho por aprender, pero no me gusta la gente que critica por criticar.

Gracias a todos!!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

House estaba tumbado en el sofá, con un bol de palomitas en una mano y el mando de la TV en otro. No tenía nada que hacer, había sido un día de fiesta bastante aburrido, pues Wilson había querido pasar el día con su esposa y había estado solo.

Cuando estaba pensando qué película poner para dormirse, llamaron a la puerta con insistencia. Sorprendido, se levantó del sofá, agarró su bastón y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola. Se quedó helado al ver quién había allí.

Delante de él estaba Cameron. Pero no era la de siempre. Marcas de lágrimas recorrían su cara, que estaba ensangrentada y el maquillaje se había corrido. Su mejilla estaba morada y temblaba toda ella.

- Cameron, qué… ¿qué ha pasado?- sólo atinó a decir.

Pero Cameron no contestó. Sin decir absolutamente nada, se lanzó a sus brazos, y comenzó a llorar y a temblar sin control. House al principio no supo que hacer, pero notar sus temblores en sus brazos le hizo reaccionar.

Rápidamente la abrazó, acercándola a su pecho, mientras que entraban en la casa y cerraba la puerta. Cojeando, la condujo al sofá, y allí se sentaron ambos. Ella continuaba temblando.

- Cameron… oye, cálmate… tranquilízate, aquí nadie va a hacerte daño…

- Él… él me ha…- no podía hablar, los sollozos se lo impedían.

House al ver que estaba tan alterada, se levantó a buscar un calmante, y se lo ofreció con un vaso de agua. Después examinó la mejilla y la nariz. Por suerte no era nada grave; así que le limpió la sangre y la herida de la nariz, y regresó a su sitio del sofá.

Al volver a sentarse ella rápidamente se agarró a su camiseta y escondió su rostro en su pecho, llorando sin parar. Al principio intentó negarse y apartarla, pero no podía ver a Cameron así, simplemente no era capaz. Así que pasó su brazo por su espalda, asiéndola hacia él. No había dicho una palabra, pero acariciaba calmadamente su espalda y brazos. Parecía que el llanto no remitía, y ese llanto desgarrador le estaba rompiendo el alma a House. Por suerte poco a poco los temblores remitieron, y el llanto dejó paso a unos gemidos más calmados. Pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, empapándole toda la camiseta.

House pensó que era mejor dejar que descansara unas horas, y que por la mañana ya le contaría qué había ocurrido que la había dejado en ese estado.

Intentó tumbarla en el sofá, pero ella no quiso soltarse del agarre de su camiseta, e insistía en mantener su rostro escondido en ella. House suspiró, se acomodó aún más en el sofá, y arropó a ambos con la manta.

- Duerme tranquila, mañana ya me contarás- susurró House.

Ella asintió imperceptiblemente y se acurrucó aún más junto al cuerpo del médico. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

House despertó por unos movimientos a su lado. Abrió los ojos con pereza, y descubrió una cabellera revuelta, y un cuerpo bien acurrucado al suyo. Fue entonces cuando recordó todo: él estaba tranquilamente en su casa, cuando de pronto apareció Cameron en un estado verdaderamente lamentable. Iba a lanzarle uno de esos comentarios mordaces suyos, cuando ella comenzó a llorar, y se agarró a él, sollozando sin parar. No tuvo valor para decir nada.

"Bueno..." pensó "no será fácil, tuvo que ser algo muy gordo para llegar así… pero tendré que intentar que me diga qué le ocurrió".

Con toda la suavidad que fue capaz, se levantó del sofá sin despertar a Cameron. La dejó tumbada en el sofá y la arropó con la manta, mientras se metía en la cocina a preparar el desayuno. A los pocos minutos salió con una bandeja repleta de deliciosos manjares, que depositó con cuidado en la mesa pequeña delante del sofá.

- Cameron…- dijo suavemente- vamos despierta dormilona. Despierta…

Cameron abrió los ojos pesadamente, y al encontrarse con los ojos azules de House mirándola expectante, le hizo una mirada confusa. Pero entonces recordó todo… recordó a Chase, recordó el llanto… recordó el dolor… y sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos volvieron a aguarse de lágrimas.

- Cameron, ¿se puede saber qué ocurrió?- susurró House al darse cuenta. Se sentó a su lado y agarró a Cameron por los hombros- si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte. Dime, ¿qué pasó?

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, en los que solo se oía el llanto de Cameron. Pero poco a poco, entre sollozos, Cameron fue contándoselo todo. Cuando llegó al momento de la violación, ella no pudo continuar, un sollozo ahogó su voz, y escondió la cara entre las manos, desesperada.

House estaba rígido, la ira le recorría por dentro. Nunca le había caído demasiado bien Chase, simplemente le respetaba porque era un buen médico; pero nunca imaginó que podría llegar a hacer aquella atrocidad. Eso había sobrepasado todas sus expectativas.

Sin decir una palabra, tocó el hombro de Cameron, señal que ella interpretó como un permiso para agarrarse de nuevo a su camiseta y llorar.

- Tranquila…- susurró House con voz quebrada. No se imaginaba ella la ira que le recorría por las venas- cálmate, no volverá a tocarte, te lo prometo…

Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos más, y cuando Cameron pudo calmarse, House la separó de su pecho.

- Come un poco. Después te haré una revisión completa- dijo House, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Ella intentó comer algo, pero la tostada le parecía corcho, además no tenía hambre. Así que dejó la bandeja con casi toda la comida en la mesa, y volvió a acurrucarse en el sofá, haciéndose un ovillo. Cuando House regresó a la sala, volvía con su botiquín personal de médico. Cameron sabía que tenía que desnudarse para la revisión, pero no sabía si estaba preparada.

- Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa. Necesito ver cuanto daño te ha hecho y necesito curarte- dijo House al ver la cara contraída de Cameron.

Ella asintió y poco a poco empezó a desnudarse, y se tumbó en el sofá. House fue revisando cada centímetro de piel, y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto. Había algunos arañazos y otros tantos morados de guantazos que le había dado, además de unas marcas en su cintura por la presión de las manos de Chase al agarrarla.

Pero lo que no le gustó en absoluto fue su vagina. Tenía las nalgas todas moradas y la entrada enrojecida por la fricción sin lubricante. No quería ni imaginarse el dolor y el escozor de eso. Se le llenó el corazón de ira al ver por lo que ella había tenido que pasar.

Cameron en un principio estaba nerviosa y atemorizada, pero House se comportó con tanta profesionalidad que pronto se tranquilizó. House le puso unas pomadas en cada uno de los morados y arañazos que tenía. Después le dio otra pomada para que se la pusiera en la zona sensible, y se marchó de la sala para darle privacidad.

Cuando regresó, Cameron ya se había puesto la pomada y vestido. Ahora ya estaba mucho mejor físicamente… pero psicológicamente no. Sabía que no podía pensar en ello, pero las imágenes se le repetían constantemente en su mente.

- Cameron…- susurró House, mientras guardaba todas las cosas en el botiquín- métete en mi cama e intenta dormir. Esta noche no has dormido muy bien que digamos, te has movido mucho. Ya llamaré al hospital, yo tampoco iré.

- Pero tú tienes que ir, no hace falta…

- Oh, desde luego que hace falta que me quede- le interrumpió él- ¿o te creerás que te dejaré sola para que cuando vuelva mi casa esté en ruinas?- agregó, haciendo una de sus ya acostumbradas bromas.

Ella asintió agradecida, y se dirigió a la habitación de House. Mientras éste llamó al hospital. La recepcionista le pasó el teléfono a Cuddy, y esta intentó sonsacarle la razón por la que no iba a su tan apreciado trabajo. Pero House no dijo nada, tan solo dijo que no podía por asuntos personales y que ya se lo recompensaría.

Al colgar el teléfono pensó en llamar a la policía y denunciar a Chase. Pero se lo repensó. Era Cameron la que tenía que denunciar, tendría que hablar con ella más adelante sobre eso. "Pero por ahora, que duerma y descanse" pensó House.

Cameron estuvo dando vueltas en la cama un buen rato, pero no conseguía dormirse. Cuando estaba por levantarse de la cama, oyó el sonido de un piano. Ese sonido era muy cercano, así que sólo podía ser House tocándolo. La melodía era lenta y fluía de sus dedos como por arte de magia. Poco a poco, la magia de la música fue colándose en cada rincón del cuerpo magullado de Cameron, y se fue rindiendo al sueño.

Cuando House creyó que Cameron ya se había rendido al sueño, dejó de tocar. La había estado observando un rato desde la salita, sabía que no conseguía conciliar el sueño, así que había pensado en ayudarla a dormir. Siempre le relajaba tocar el piano, además de que sus melodías tenían un enorme poder balsámico, así que vendría de perlas para la ocasión, ya que ahora Cameron necesitaba descansar.

Mientras Cameron dormía, House se dedicó a leer, ver la tele… podría haberse puesto a colocar cosas, pero a parte de que no tenía ganas, no quería hacer demasiado ruido. Así que se sentó en el sofá y estuvo toda la mañana leyendo y viendo la tele.

Sobre el medio día, decidió llamar a Cameron para comer. Se levantó y cojeando se dirigió hacia la habitación donde siempre dormía él. Allí estaba ella. Por primera vez, vio que realmente estaba vencida al sueño. Tenía las facciones relajadas, y su respiración era acompasada. Estuvo unos minutos observándola; realmente era muy hermosa. Sonrió con ternura, cosa que jamás hacía. Pero ella era distinta. Ella era ella, su chica. Su Cameron.

- Vamos Bella Durmiente, despierta- dijo House con voz autoritaria. Notó como Cameron había abierto los ojos rápidamente, y que al darse cuenta de la situación, se había relajado- vamos, es medio día, hay que comer.

- No tengo hambre…- susurró ella removiéndose entre las sábanas.

- Llevas horas sin comer nada, esta mañana no has desayunado- le reprendió él- tienes que comer algo

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupas de lo que como?- preguntó ella

- Desde que estás a mi cargo y te cuido- respondió, a lo que ella tan solo pudo bajar la cabeza avergonzada.

Al poco House notó que Cameron volvía a llorar. Algo se rompió dentro de él al ver de nuevo esas lágrimas, y casi inmediatamente se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Ella volvió a refugiarse en sus brazos, y él volvió a arroparla con ellos, dándole el consuelo que necesitaba. Suspiró mientras acariciaba su cabello, Chase le había echo más daño del que jamás habría podido imaginarse. Y no se lo perdonaría jamás.

- Vamos tranquila, todo pasó, no va a volver a tocarte… te lo prometo- susurró House, en un intento desesperado para que Cameron dejara de llorar

- ¿Cómo? Nos encontraremos en el hospital, sabe donde vivo… lo sabe todo…- sollozó ella

- Yo no lo permitiré- respondió House- aunque tenga que estar a tu lado las 24 horas del día… no permitiré que vuelva a ponerte una mano encima. Lo prometo.

Ella asintió mientras él apretaba un poco más su abrazo. Poco a poco fue calmándose, hasta dejar de llorar por completo. Cuando se separaron, él se dejó llevar un poco por sus instintos, y acarició suavemente sus mejillas, limpiándole las lágrimas. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, retiró las manos rápidamente como si quemaran, y se levantó de la cama.

- Hmm… ve a la sala, tienes allí la comida… yo voy al… lavabo- dijo un poco confuso.

Una vez solo, se reprendió a si mismo. Se había dejado llevar por los instintos, él no era el House de siempre… "Dios, esta muchacha va a volverme loco" pensó pasándose la mano por el pelo, en un gesto de nerviosismo.

Pero al pensarlo mejor, era lo que deseaba. No se sentía mal siendo tierno o suave, podía serlo, porque en realidad era lo que ella necesitaba. "Además, le prometí que estaría a su lado… no voy a faltar a mi promesa" se dijo a sí mismo, antes de salir del lavabo.

Cuando salió, vio que Cameron estaba sentada en la mesa, pero que no había empezado a comer aún.

- Vamos, la comida va a enfriarse- dijo House sentándose en la silla de su lado

- No tengo hambre- dijo ella mirando la comida con mala cara

- Ya lo sé- respondió él- pero tienes que comer algo. Ni que sea un plato de sopas, pero tienes que comer algo.

Cameron intentó comer pero sentía como si su estómago se hubiera cerrado a cal y canto; y por su garganta no conseguía bajar nada. Se comió medio plato de sopas y nada más. House suspiró, realmente estaba muy mal. Y aunque intentara negárselo, le dolía que estuviera así. "Ni siquiera digo ninguno de mis típicos comentarios sarcásticos" pensó el médico con pesadumbre.

Jamás pensó sentir tanta necesidad de proteger y mimar a alguien como la que sentía ahora por Cameron; no quería ni pensar en separarse de ella. Aún tenía miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos, pero en algún lugar de su corazón, sabía que Cameron no le haría daño, que no se alejaría de él.


	3. Chapter 3

_Seguimos!!_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

A los dos días Cuddy llamó a House, le dijo que si no iba al trabajo esa misma mañana, lo despediría. Él intentó convencerla pero Cameron negó con la cabeza, y le dijo que aceptara.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tu?- preguntó House colgando el teléfono- no puedes venir, estará... él

- Lo sé- dijo Cameron- pero tengo que superarlo... lo peor será verlo por primera vez, después ya estará.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí, tranquilo, estaré bien- dijo Cameron sonriendo.

House suspiró. Aún no entendía esa manía suya de hacerse la fuerte, sabía que no estaba preparada. Intentó disuadirla, pero no pudo. Cameron estaba decidida a ir.

Así que se vistieron, desayunaron... y para la hora de empezar a trabajar, estaban aparcando el coche.

- Vamos, ponte detrás de mí y no te separes- susurró House, mirando con mala cara a cualquiera que se pusiera demasiado cerca de ellos.

- Vamos House, ni que fueras mi perrito guardián- rió Cameron. Pero en realidad agradecía que se comportara así con ella, en verdad lo necesitaba.

Entraron juntos al hospital, y rápidamente Cuddy fue a su encuentro.

- ¡Por fin vuelves!- exclamó al ver a House- hola Cameron, al fin vuelves tu también

- Sí- dijo Cameron

- Si nos disculpas Cuddy, estamos ocupados- dijo House alejándose de ella y dirigiéndose al ascensor- vamos Cameron

Cameron miró con una sonrisa a Cuddy, y siguió a House.

- No deberías haberle hablado así a Cuddy- le reprendió una vez dentro del ascensor

- Que me deje en paz un rato- gruñó House. Cameron suspiró. Ese era el House de siempre.

Salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron a la sala de diagnósticos, donde estaban ya Foreman y Chase. Cameron al verlo se tensó, y House lo notó. Él intentó controlar su ira y se acercó un poco más a Cameron, antes de entrar. Ella respiró hondo antes de entrar, y House no se separó de ella ni le quitó la vista de encima.

- Buenos días- dijo Cameron al entrar

- Hola- dijo Foreman sonriendo- por fin volvéis ambos... eso me huele a romance...

Cameron empezó a temblar al recordar la razón por la que no había venido, pero pudo controlarse. Aunque las manos le seguían temblando. House lo notó, y se acercó a ella.

- Siéntate, ya hago yo el café- dijo cogiéndole la taza de las manos

Ella se sentó en una silla en medio de Chase y Foreman, lo más apartada que pudo de Chase. Chase por su parte, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Cameron... si lo que decía Foreman era cierto... no podría soportar ver a Cameron con House... no podría.

Cameron se removió incómoda en su asiento al notar la mirada insistente de Chase, pero evitó a toda costa mirarle a los ojos.

- A ver, ponedme al corriente- dijo House depositando la taza de café delante de Cameron y situándose de pie detrás de ella, unos pasos separado de su silla.

Foreman empezó a explicarle el caso, House le escuchaba a medias. Su otra mitad no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Chase, ya que este no dejaba de mirar a Cameron y poco a poco había ido acercando su silla a la de ella.

- Chase, Foreman, id a hacedle un escáner completo y una biopsia- ordenó House rápidamente, al ver como Chase disimuladamente alargaba una mano con la intención de depositarla en las piernas de Cameron- Cameron, tú vente conmigo, intentaremos descubrir qué es lo que tiene.

Chase se levantó a disgusto, y junto con Foreman salieron de la sala.

- No debería haber dejado que vinieras- gruñó House- ése cabrón aún no ha tenido suficiente con lo que te hizo, que encima quiere más.

- Estoy bien- dijo Cameron. Pero sus ojos decían lo contrario, había un enorme terror en ellos y sus manos no habían dejado de temblar.

- No, no estás bien, mírate- dijo House- pero tranquila, no voy a separarme de ti- susurró House acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano en su hombro

Cameron asintió, aún con el miedo en sus ojos.

- Tal vez... tienes razón- susurró sin girarse a mirar a House- tal vez... todavía no estoy preparada.

House se sentó en la mesa, delante de ella.

- Ahora no puedo salir, Cuddy me mataría- dijo House- ¿Crees que podrás aguantar este día? Te prometo que a las cinco en punto nos estamos marchando de aquí. ¿Aguantarás?

- Sí, creo que sí- dijo Cameron.

House asintió, y se levantó de la mesa.

- Vamos, tenemos trabajo- dijo tendiéndole una mano a Cameron.

Ella se levantó y se dirigieron al laboratorio. Allí estuvieron analizando la sangre, haciendo pruebas... Cameron estaba totalmente concentrada en su trabajo y no pensaba en nada más que en eso. "Realmente adora su trabajo" pensó House mientras veía lo concentrada que estaba. Sonrío mientras la observaba, inconsciente de que ella se estaba dando cuenta de su meticuloso examen.

Al rato les sonó el busca a ambos, el paciente estaba mal, tenía un fallo cardíaco. Ambos fueron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la sala donde estaba el paciente; House tuvo que intubarlo, mientras Cameron le inyectaba algo para subirle el ritmo cardíaco.

Mientras, fuera de la sala, Chase lo observaba todo con no muy buena cara. Se había dado cuenta de las miradas entre Cameron y House en el laboratorio; del examen de House y de las sonrisas cómplices entre ambos. La ira y los celos le corroían por dentro.

Cuando el paciente se recuperó, esperó a que House y Cameron salieran.

- Cameron, tengo que hablar contigo un momento- dijo nada más verlos salir. Ella se tensó al verlo allí delante.

- Lo siento, Cameron está... como se dice, ¿ocupada?- dijo House sarcásticamente- vamos Cameron

- Cameron- dijo Chase- por favor.

Cameron miró a House, que no dejaba de fulminar a Chase con la mirada. "No pasará nada, tan solo quiere disculparse por lo que pasó" pensó. Suspiró y le indicó a House que se fuera. Él quiso quedarse, pero Cameron insistió.

Chase llevó a Cameron a las escaleras de emergencia. A ella le sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Al entrar, ella cerró la puerta.

- ¿Para qué venimos aquí?

- ¡Para que nadie nos vea mientras te mato!- exclamó Chase, lanzándose encima de ella.

Nadie oyó los alaridos. Nadie vio los puñetazos, ni los arañazos... nadie vio nada del sufrimiento de Cameron.

- Esto es para que sepas quién es tu dueño- dijo Chase cuando terminó. Había dejado a Cameron llena de morados y arañazos por todo el cuerpo- nunca, nunca lo olvides. Eres mía, y de nadie más.

Y se marchó de allí, dejando a Cameron medio-inconsciente.

- ¿Quieres calmarte? Estarán charlando, no tiene porqué pasarle nada- dijo Wilson por enésima vez.

Estaban House y Wilson en el despacho del último. House estaba como un león enjaulado; estaba preocupado por Cameron y tenía el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien.

- Voy a buscarla- dijo saliendo del despacho casi corriendo.

La buscó por todas partes, preguntó a enfermeras, médicos... nadie la había visto.

- Cameron, ¿dónde te has metido?...- susurró para él mismo

Entonces se puso a pensar. Chase se la había llevado para charlar. "Pero él no quiere charlar, quiere algo más" pensó "el único lugar donde puede hacer lo que quiere sin que le oigan es... la escalera de emergencia". Cayó en la cuenta de que Chase no quería hablar con Cameron... quería hacerle daño de nuevo. "¡Mierda, Greg eres imbécil!".

Corrió tanto como su pierna mala le permitió, hasta llegar a la puerta de las escaleras. La abrió con rapidez, y al ver el panorama el alma se le cayó a los pies: sus temores se habían hecho realidad. Cameron estaba tirada en el suelo, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Mierda, Cameron, responde!- exclamó- ¡Ayuda, una camilla por favor!

Le tomó el pulso, lo tenía muy débil. No podía reanimarla. Llegó una enfermera con una camilla, le ayudaron a subirla y la llevaron a una sala donde poder reanimarla.

Durante minutos que le parecieron eternos, él y Foreman intentaron reanimarla inyectándole medicinas y con el desfibrilador; y al fin, el pulso recuperó su ritmo normal.

- Puedes irte, ya me ocupo yo de curarle las heridas- dijo House a Foreman

- ¿Sabes quién puede haberle echo esto?- preguntó Foreman preocupado- porque ese alguien es un cabrón.

House no contestó, prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. Foreman lo notó, estaba al corriente de que House sabía algo. Pero también sabía que si House no quería decir nada, no soltaría prenda, así que prefirió no preguntar nada más. Lo dejó solo mientras le curaba con suma suavidad las heridas a Cameron.

Mientras House le curaba las heridas, no dejaba de maldecirse a si mismo. "Tenía que haberme dado cuenta que querría hacerle daño, no debería haber permitido que Cameron se fuera con él. Es una chica fuerte, pero una violación y malos tratos no se superan en dos días. Fui idiota". Pero lo que más le abrumaba era el sentimiento de culpa. Le había prometido a Cameron que no se iría de su lado, que Chase no la volvería a tocar... y había fallado a su promesa. Le había fallado.

Cameron despertó al cabo de unas horas. House estaba sentado en la silla de su lado; agarrando su mano y con la mirada perdida. Notó que estaba despierta porque su respiración había cambiado.

- Cameron- dijo enseguida House, saliendo de su letargo y mirándola- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?

Cameron no contestó, ni siquiera giró la cabeza para mirarle. Después de revisar las constantes y otros síntomas, House supo qué ocurría: estaba en shock.

_Gracias por leer, espero que os esté gustando. Y gracias x los reviews!!_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

¡Eres un hijo de puta!

El puñetazo resonó por todo el pasillo donde se encontraban Chase, House y Foreman. Éste último se había quedado de piedra al ver la magnífica ostia de House, mientras Chase se encontraba en el suelo, con el labio partido.

¿No tuviste suficiente con violarla, que encima quieres matarla? ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta, no mereces mucho más que una mierda de la calle!

House, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó Foreman

¿Que qué me pasa? Que este hijo de puta ha intentado matar a tu gran amiga Cameron, eso es lo que me pasa- dijo House

Seguidamente, sin detenerse a dar más explicaciones, comenzó a pegar puñetazos a Chase, sin parar, con las manos y con el bastón. Foreman no sabía como detenerle, tuvo que llamar a los de seguridad. Estos separaron a House del pelele que ahora era Chase, y levantaron al joven del suelo.

Me la vas a pagar- dijo Chase con rabia mal contenida, mientras los de seguridad se lo llevaban

House suspiró. Se llevó una mano a su bolsillo, sacó el frasco de Vicodina y se tomó una pastilla. Un minuto más tarde le informaban de que se lo llevaban a comisaría.

Al volver a la sala donde estaba Cameron, se sentó en la silla de antes. Cameron sin embargo no respondía a nada, ni a la voz de House, ni a sus caricias… nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fueron pasando los días. House no se había separado de Cameron para nada, comía en la sala donde ella estaba, allí dormía, allí leía, escuchaba música… no había salido del hospital desde el accidente con Chase.

House, tienes que salir de aquí- dijo Wilson por enésima vez- vete a casa, dúchate y duerme en tu cama unas horas.

No, me quedaré con ella- dijo House sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos marrones, esos ojos antes vivaces y alegres; ahora inexpresivos- podría salir del shock de un momento a otro, no me iré de aquí.

House, vamos…

¡No intentes convencerme, no me moveré de aquí hasta que Cameron esté bien!- exclamó House visiblemente irritado.

Está bien, tranquilo, no te enfades- dijo Wilson levantando las manos en señal de paz- llámame si me necesitas.

Cuando Wilson se fue, House se sentó en la silla de nuevo. Casi automáticamente, alargó su mano hasta llegar al cabello de Cameron, y comenzó a acariciarlo. Era tan suave… como deseaba que volviera a ser la chica de siempre.

Cameron, sé que te fallé, pero por favor, háblame- susurró House- aunque tengas que gritarme, pero por favor responde…

Entonces, por primera vez en días, Cameron movió la cabeza, para mirar hacia House. Éste estaba atónito, pero se repuso enseguida.

Eso es Cameron, muy bien… mírame, eso es… ¿puedes hablar? ¿sabes quién soy?

Sí… eres House- dijo Cameron con voz ronca, entre carraspeos.

Muy bien- dijo House sonriendo.

Mientras ella bebía un poco de agua, House le hizo una revisión completa, parecía no tener nada anormal, exceptuando el cansancio que aún la achacaba.

House…

Dime preciosa- susurró House cariñosamente. "¡Un momento! ¿Eso lo he dicho yo?" pensó el médico, asombrado de si mismo hablando con un tono tan… "cursi" pensó riéndose de si mismo. Pero no le importó.

Me… duele- se quejó Cameron. House miró hacia dónde ella le indicaba: el corazón- nunca… creí que… pudiera hacer eso… y me duele…

Los ojos de Cameron soltaron unas lágrimas amargas, lágrimas de dolor y angustia. A House se le encogió el corazón al ver el estado en que se encontraba Cameron.

Sé que duele, yo sabía que él era un capullo pero no me imaginaba que tanto- se sinceró House- sé que duele, pero tranquila, pronto pasará. Descansa, yo no me moveré de aquí.

House alargó una mano y acarició el rostro de Cameron, mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

Al dormirse Cameron, House envió un mensaje al busca-personas de Foreman, Wilson y Cuddy, para que supieran que Cameron había respondido. Pero les pedía que no vinieran antes de mañana, porque hoy necesitaba dormir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

House despertó de repente. Desorientado, intentó ver qué le había despertado así, y descubrió que Cameron se removía en su cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que aún dormía; pero no dejaba de removerse en su cama, enredándose con las mantas, y de sus ojos no dejaban de caer lágrimas, aún manteniéndolos cerrados. Gemía lastimosamente, y entre sus gemidos y balbuceos podía entenderse como gritaba el nombre de Chase con terror.

"Está reviviendo la violación… no puedo permitirlo, puede volver a caer en el shock" pensó House. Se acercó a la cama e intentó despertarla llamándola, pero no funcionó. Entonces se sentó en la cama, la agarró de los hombros, la incorporó y la sacudió mientras gritaba su nombre. Con eso, la arrancó de su pesadilla.

Cameron abrió los ojos con miedo y se encontró delante de ella a House mirándola con expresión preocupada. No supo porqué lo hizo, tan sólo supo que lo necesitaba. Se lanzó a su pecho y se agarró fuertemente a su camiseta, llorando si parar.

House sin perder tiempo, la arrulló contra su pecho, intentando calmarla.

Tranquila Cameron, solo era una pesadilla, él no está aquí, no puede hacerte daño… calma, ya pasó…

House le acarició la espalda calmadamente, dibujando círculos para tranquilizarla. Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que Cameron por fin se calmara, pero sus ojos seguían anegados de lágrimas; y se rehusaba a descubrir su rostro de la camiseta de House. Éste no soportaba verla así, pero no sabía como podía ayudarla. Se sentía impotente.

Intentó alejar un poco el cuerpo de Cameron, pero ella no quiso alejarse.

No te vayas… no me dejes sola…- susurró Cameron con voz dolida- no me dejes…

No me voy a ir, estoy aquí- dijo House- estoy contigo, tranquila.

Cameron escondió de nuevo su rostro en la camiseta húmeda de House. Éste comprendió que lo que ella quería era que no dejara de abrazarla. Así que se tumbó en la cama junto a ella, y abrazándola cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar al reino de Morfeo mientras se acoplaba un poco más al tembloroso cuerpo de su lado.


	5. Chapter 5

_Continuamos!! Os agradezco los reviews, aunque sean pocos, de verdad, gracias!! :D  
_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara, haciendo que se despertara. Al abrir los ojos supo que no estaba en su casa, la habitación era distinta y la cama también lo era. Por el color de la habitación y el olor a medicinas, dedujo que estaba en el hospital.

Intentó estirarse, pero algo en su pecho se lo impidió. Miró hacia ahí y vio una cabellera marrón alborotada, y más abajo un esbelto y delgado cuerpo bien cerca de él. Una mano estaba agarrada férreamente a su camiseta, y él notó que su mismo brazo estaba rodeando ese cuerpo en un protector abrazo. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había pasado y porqué estaba abrazando a Cameron. Se sentía tan bien a su lado...

Mientras House pensaba, Cameron se removió, desperezándose. Entonces miró hacia House, y sonrió al verle. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Gracias por quedarte conmigo- susurró acoplándose un poco más a su cuerpo y pasándole el brazo por la barriga.

- No es nada- susurró House un poco incómodo. No porque estuviera mal, sino porque no sabía cómo debía actuar; se sentía... raro- que... ¿qué tal has dormido?

- Mejor que nunca- respondió Cameron sin moverse, pero por el tono de su voz House adivinó que estaba sonriendo.

"Bueno, vamos mejorando" pensó House. Sin mediar palabra, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al lavabo. Al rato salió, con la vejiga vacía y con la cara lavada.

- Voy a desayunar, ¿quieres que te traiga algo en particular?- preguntó mientras se abrochaba la camisa e intentaba alisar un poco las múltiples arrugas producidas por los movimientos del sueño.

- Pues... algo de repostería que tenga chocolate- dijo Cameron, mientras House alzaba una ceja en un elegante gesto de sorpresa- deberías saber que tengo un trauma con el chocolate, es mi pasión- agregó ella

- De acuerdo, algo con chocolate- dijo House con media sonrisa- ¿algo más?

- No, ya está- dijo ella mientras House cogía su bastón.

- Bien, vuelvo en un rato- dijo House, saliendo de la sala.

Se dirigió a la cafetería para desayunar, y en la entrada se encontró con Wilson.

- Hola House- le saludó este- ¿Cómo está Cameron?

- Bien, aunque anoche tuvo una pesadilla- dijo éste omitiendo el echo de que había pasado la noche abrazado a ella- pero va recuperándose, esta mañana ha sonreído.

- Bueno, vamos mejorando- dijo Wilson. House mientras tanto, se dirigía a una mesa.

- ¡Tráeme un café con leche, un sándwich y algo que tenga chocolate!- gritó mientras se sentaba.

Wilson cogió una bandeja con su café, el desayuno de House y una napolitana de chocolate.

- ¿Desde cuando desayunas chocolate?- preguntó Wilson sentándose delante de él

- No es para mí, es para Cameron- respondió House mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich- me ha pedido que se lo traiga.

Estuvieron charlando mientras desayunaban, hasta que Wilson sacó el tema bomba.

- Me he enterado de que Chase ha sido liberado.

House se quedó en silencio unos segundos, después estalló.

- ¿¡Cómo?!- preguntó House colérico, dejando el sándwich en el plato- ¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Es que no había suficiente con la violación e intento de asesinato que cometió?!

- Por lo visto no- dijo Wilson- lo han liberado por falta de pruebas

- Hijo de puta...- siseó con furia.

House cerró los puños con rabia, sin darse cuenta se clavó las uñas en la carne y se hizo sangre. Pero no le importó. Ahora lo que quería era darle su merecido a ese hijo de puta.

- House, sé lo que estás pensando y no lo hagas- advirtió Wilson- si lo haces serás tú el que irá a la cárcel.

- Me da igual, ése cabrón no se merece vivir- dijo serrando los dientes por la ira

- Cálmate. Lo que ahora Cameron necesita es tranquilidad, no creo conveniente que se lo digas; y si te ve así, sabrá qué algo ocurre.

House intentó calmarse, y pensar en otras cosas. Al terminar, se separaron.

- Dile a Cameron que en cuanto pueda pasaré a verla- dijo el oncólogo antes de irse hacia su despacho.

House regresó a la sala de Cameron, y allí encontró a Foreman charlando con ella y riendo.

- Buenos días House- dijo Foreman

- Hola- respondió éste- toma, tu ración de chocolate del día

- Uy, esto no da ni para un cuarto de ración, créeme- dijo Cameron mientras cogía la napolitana que House le tendía y le daba un mordisco. Foreman sonrió por la cara de deleite de Cameron

- Bueno, me voy, aunque no lo parezca aquí hay gente que trabaja- dijo Foreman marchándose- si puedo volveré a pasarme antes de terminar el turno

- Bien, hasta luego- se despidió Cameron

House se sentó de mala gana en la silla. Cameron notó que algo pasaba.

- ¿Ha pasado algo en la cafetería?- preguntó mientras comía

- No, nada, un paciente de Wilson- respondió medio-ausente.

Ella no le creyó, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que no iba a soltar prenda.

- ¿Y dime, cuando podré irme?- preguntó

- Físicamente estás prácticamente curada... pero ambos sabemos que psicológicamente no- respondió House clavando su mirada azul en sus ojos- creo que lo mejor sería que fueses a terapia.

- No quiero ir a terapia- dijo ella rápidamente, arrugando la nariz- no me gusta, no tengo porqué explicar mis problemas a gente que no conozco de nada.

- Pero te iría bien- apeló House

- No, no y no- dijo Cameron- no voy a ir a terapia. Y no insistas.

House suspiró. Sabía que Cameron era tozuda, pero tenía tiempo para intentar convencerla. Después de comerse la napolitana, Cameron volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

- Descansa, iré a ver como le va a Foreman- susurró House mientras ayudaba a Cameron a acomodar las almohadas- volveré en un rato.

- No tardes...- susurró Cameron antes de cerrar los ojos.

Fue pensando en Cameron mientras se dirigía a su despacho, y entró en silencio y sumido en sus pensamientos. Foreman estaba sentado tomando café tranquilamente.

- ¿No decías que tenías que trabajar?- preguntó House al entrar y verlo sentado

- Cuddy me ha dicho que hasta que Cameron y tu volváis al trabajo, puedo descansar- respondió sonriendo- además no hay ningún caso. Así que estoy disfrutando de un café antes de volver a casa.

House asintió, aún con la liberación de Chase en la mente.

- He oído que a Chase le han soltado... es... ¿es cierto?- preguntó Foreman

- Sí- respondió House, mirando por la ventana- pero es mejor que Cameron no se entere por ahora. Tiene que recuperarse.

Foreman asintió, y House salió por la puerta pocos segundos después. Fue a sacarse un café y volvió a la habitación de Cameron.

Al entrar, Cameron dormía. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, el pulso le aumentaba, y una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios al verla dormir plácidamente. Tan solo verla así, tan tranquila, le hizo sentirse bien. Lentamente fue acercándose a la cama; y al llegar alargó su mano hasta rozar suavemente su dedo contra la mejilla de la chica. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna al comprobar que su mejilla era tan suave como había observado. Siempre la había observado. Primero porque sabía que se sentía atraída por él, después por celos hacia Chase... pero siempre la había observado. Siempre cerca de ella, siempre pendiente... pero en las sombras. No se atrevía a rebelar sus sentimientos, no era capaz... no podía hacerla feliz. "Ella se merece alguien mejor que yo" pensó retirando la mano de la mejilla de Cameron. Quería susurrar lo que sentía, pero no se veía capaz. ¿Y si lo escuchaba y luego lo usaba para mofarse? No podría soportarlo... "Ella no haría eso, lo sabes"; "Cállate, maldita conciencia, déjame en paz". ¡Qué molesto era tener una vocecita en tu cabeza!

Cuando Cameron abrió los ojos, se encontraba perfectamente. Intentó desperezarse, pero algo a su lado hizo desistir de cualquier movimiento. A su lado estaba House, con los brazos sobre el colchón y la cabeza reposando en ellos; dormido. Cameron sonrió con ternura al ver su rostro libre de tensiones. Alargó una mano lo suficiente como para acariciar con ternura el rostro amado, que por primera vez se encontraba tan cerca y tenía conciencia de ello. Las veces anteriores estaba tan asustada que tan solo quería el consuelo de un abrazo, pero ahora era distinto. Veía su rostro tan cercano, sus labios eran tan apetitosos...

"¡No lo hagas!" ¡Maldita conciencia! Sabía que estaba mal lo que había estado a punto de hacer. "A parte, me haría daño a mi misma... él no me quiere" se dijo a sí misma. Suspiró dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, confusa. No sabía qué hacer. Por una parte disfrutaba de las atenciones que House le daba, pero por otra parte le dolía que esas atenciones no fueran a más. Estaba enamorada de House, lo sabía y lo aceptaba... pero seguía doliendo.

En ese momento House abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una Cameron despierta y sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Vaya, veo que ya estás despierta- dijo House en un susurro, pero que sobresaltó a Cameron.

- Sí, ya estoy bien- dijo Cameron sonriendo- ¿Cuándo podré irme?

- Pues, están haciendo el alta, enseguida que Foreman te la traiga- respondió House, evitando mirarla a los ojos, aunque no sabía bien porqué- y mientras tanto se arregla todo esto, te vendrás a mi casa.

- No, House, creo que es mejor que empiece cuanto antes mi vida rutinaria- dijo Cameron

- De eso nada- respondió House- tú te vienes conmigo y no hay más que hablar.

Cameron suspiró derrotada. En el fondo, le gustaba ir con House, la hacía sentir segura.

Al rato vino Foreman con el alta. Cameron firmó, y ambos se marcharon dirección al apartamento de House. Al entrar, Cameron suspiró, con la extraña sensación de estar en casa.

_Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Seguimos!! _

**CAPÍTULO 6**

- Ya te tengo hijo de puta, ahora no te vas a escapar… ninguno de los dos se va a escapar…

Un hombre vestido de incógnito entró en el hospital. Llevaba pantalones y camisa oscura, una americana también oscura, y también gafas de sol y una gorra. Entró con el pretexto de ir a ver al Dr. House para que le atendiera, ya que él era el que seguía su historia. En recepción le dijeron que llegaría sobre las diez, que tendría que esperar en la salita.

La luz de un nuevo día se coló por las persianas del cuarto, dando de lleno a los dos ocupantes de la cama que había en él.

Cameron abrió los ojos rápidamente, y desperezándose, salió de la cama dirigiéndose al lavabo. El otro ocupante de la cama ni siquiera había cambiado de posición, aunque tembló un poco al añorar el frágil cuerpo con el que había compartido la noche.

- ¡Vamos House, hay que ir a trabajar!- exclamó Cameron saliendo del baño

- Mmmf… ya voy…- susurró House con voz ronca del sueño, obligándose a si mismo a salir de la cama.

Salió con paso lento, y se metió en el lavabo, para salir quince minutos después tan solo con una toalla enrollada en la cintura. Se paseó por la casa cojeando, buscando su frasco de Vicodina, hasta que lo encontró encima del piano. Recordó que la noche anterior había tocado una preciosa melodía que había compuesto hacía tiempo y que nunca había tocado a nadie, tan solo a ella. A Cameron.

Salieron ambos de casa y se dirigieron al Hospital. Al llegar, Cuddy se les acercó.

- House, tienes un hombre que te está esperando

- Pues dile que no estoy- dijo House sin mirarla mientras fichaba, seguido de Cameron

- Lleva esperando dos horas y media. No sabemos qué quiere, pero debe ser importante. Atiéndele, no te cuesta nada…

Cuddy miró a House con su mirada de cordero degollado, y House suspiró.

- Está en tu despacho- dijo Cuddy sonriendo, mientras se alejaba.

- Odio cuando usa sus armas de mujer- susurró House entre dientes, mientras Cameron reía.

Ambos se dirigieron al despacho de House, y al entrar se encontraron una sorpresa. Aquel hombre de incógnito no era ni más ni menos que Chase. Y los apuntaba a ambos con una pistola.

- No os mováis- advirtió nada más verlos entrar, apuntándolos. Cameron se tensó al instante, y comenzó a temblar. House lo notó, retrocedió un paso y se puso justo delante de ella.

- No volverás a acercarte a ella- dijo con rabia mal contenida

- Eso lo dirás tu- dijo Chase con sorna, mientras sonreía malvadamente- ahora estamos nosotros tres y la pistola que decidirá vuestro destino… y será la muerte más agónica que podáis imaginar. Pero antes me divertiré un rato contigo.

En dos zancadas se acercó a ellos, y agarró a Cameron por el brazo, tirando a House al suelo de paso. Éste soltó un quejido, había apoyado el peso en la pierna mala al caer y le dolía.

- ¡House!- exclamó Cameron- ¡suéltame maldito, he dicho que me sueltes!

- ¡Suéltala cabrón!- gritó House, levantándose mientras se agarraba a su bastón- ¡déjala en paz, hijo de puta!

- ¡Deja de moverte! Ahora tú y yo nos divertiremos un poco, y dejaré que House mire como disfruto contigo mientras agoniza.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Cameron agarró a Chase por el brazo intentando desviar el disparo de bala que iba certeramente dirigido al corazón; y gracias a eso, el disparo fue a parar al estómago. House cayó al suelo de nuevo, lanzando un alarido desgarrador. Cameron hizo acopio de toda su fuerza, y se deshizo del agarre de Chase, para correr al lado de House, tumbado en el suelo.

- House… House háblame por favor…

House no respondía, había un charco enorme a su alrededor, y perdía la consciencia a cada segundo. Lo último que vio fueron unos ojos verdes azulados mirándole con terror.

Cameron había agarrado el cuerpo de House y lo había puesto sobre su regazo, acunándolo y manchándose toda la ropa de un rojo carmesí, de la sangre.

A su cerebro no llegaban las voces de los de seguridad que habían llegado y se llevaban a Chase esposado, mientras éste se reía de su hazaña. No llegaban las voces de la gente llamándola, ni tan siquiera notaba las manos que intentaban separarla del cuerpo del doctor. No quería separarse de él, no quería.

- ¡House, Cameron!- la voz asustada de Wilson le llegó vagamente al cerebro.

El oncólogo había llegado corriendo nada más enterarse, y al ver el panorama, rápidamente se acercó a House, tomándole el pulso. Aguantó la respiración una fracción de segundo, hasta que comprobó con alivio que su corazón aún latía, aunque muy débilmente.

- ¡Aún tiene pulso! ¡Vamos, tenéis que llevároslo y reanimarlo!

Con toda la fuerza y la dulzura que fue capaz, separó el tembloroso cuerpo de Cameron del de House, y mientras los médicos del hospital se lo llevaban rápidamente a un quirófano, Wilson se quedó con Cameron.

- Tranquila, aún está vivo, todo irá bien- susurró mirándola a los ojos. Pero esos ojos estaban ausentes, eran como pozos sin fondo. Volvían a estar opacos y sin vida.

El oncólogo abrazó a la chica, esperando que con ese gesto ella se desahogara. Pero no ocurrió.

Durante más de cinco horas, Cameron estuvo sentada en un sillón cerca del quirófano dónde operaban a House. No comió, ni bebió, ni durmió, ni se movió; tan solo estuvo sentada allí con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y la mirada perdida. La chica sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho, que casi no le dejaba respirar; y los temores se agolpaban en su mente. ¿Y si no se recuperaba? ¿Y si House se… se moría? Sentía escalofríos nada más pensar en ello, no podía imaginarse su vida sin House. Ahora ya no.

Después de cinco interminables horas, Cuddy salió con paso apresurado del quirófano, dirigiéndose a Cameron y a Wilson, que estaba con ella.

- Está fuera de peligro- dijo, mientras Wilson dejaba ir el aire que había contenido sin darse cuenta- ahora está inconsciente aún, necesita descansar.

- Puedo… ¿puedo verlo?- preguntó Cameron con un hilo de voz.

Cuddy quiso negarse, pero vio la profunda tristeza que emanaban los ojos de la joven inmunóloga, vio la mirada que Wilson le envió, y no pudo negarse. Asintió con la cabeza, y Cameron se dirigió a la habitación donde reposaba House.

- Dios, nunca había visto a Cameron así…- susurró la directora del hospital

- Ni yo, está enamorada de verdad…- susurró Wilson- mejor dejémoslos solos. Es mejor que cuando House despierte, la encuentre a ella a su lado.

Wilson suspiró, y tanto él como Cuddy se alejaron de la habitación de House para hacer su propio trabajo. Wilson se sentía un poco culpable de dejar a su amigo en ese estado, pero sabía que estaba en buenas manos. Además, tenía que darles un poco de espacio, para que lo que tuviera que pasar, pasara.

_Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Seguimos, éste es el penúltimo capítulo!! Sólo falta el epílogo.. espero que os guste!! :D_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

- House... Greg... por favor no me dejes... no ahora, no te alejes de mí... no me dejes sola...

En la habitación de House, solo se oía la acompasada respiración del médico y los sollozos de Cameron, que mezclaba el llanto con súplicas.

La inmunóloga estaba sentada en una silla tan cerca como podía de la cama de House, agarrándole la mano y sollozando, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del hombre.

No podía pensar ni tan solo en la posibilidad de dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos azules... aunque no pensaba que nunca la miraran con amor, pero no quería imaginar que jamás volvería a ver esos ojos.

Entonces, mientras Cameron lloraba, House comenzó a moverse. Ante los ojos de la inmunóloga, los ojos de House volvieron a abrirse, dejándole ver a la chica una vez más ese azul cielo que tanto le gustaba.

- ¡Greg!- exclamó la chica al verlo- ¿Cómo te encuentras, qué tal estás?

- ¿Qué... qué pasó?- preguntó el médico, con voz ronca y tosiendo.

- Chase... te disparó...- la voz de Cameron se volvió culpable de repente, y alejó la vista de esos ojos que la hacían temblar- fue mi culpa, si no...

- No digas eso- la interrumpió House, acariciándole la mano que aún tenía cogida- tú no tienes la culpa de nada, no te tortures.

Cameron le miró de nuevo, y asintió. Una lágrima cayó por sus ojos, siguiendo el mismo camino que todas las otras. Pero antes de que lo terminara, unos dedos suaves la limpiaron con suavidad. Ella le miró, él a ella y sus miradas chocaron.

- No llores más, Cameron- dijo House.

- Creí... creí que nunca más... volvería a verte...- sollozó la inmunóloga, apoyando de nuevo su rostro en el pecho del médico.

Éste en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero recordó que con ella era distinto. No quería verla sufrir, no podía soportar verla llorar... con lentitud pasó un brazo por la espalda de la chica, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. En ese momento no hablaron, pero no hacían falta las palabras. Ambos entendían qué significaba todo.

Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos y las miradas chocaron. Azul contra verde, un duelo de titanes.

Y entonces ambos sintieron la necesidad de hacerlo. Acercaron sus rostros con lentitud, disfrutando del momento... se detuvieron a milímetros de distancia. House admiró la enorme belleza de Cameron, y sin esperar más, cerró la distancia que los separaba. Al notar por fin sus labios rozarse, Cameron emitió un pequeño gemido, que recogió la boca de House. Éste sonrió para sus adentros mientras acariciaba la nuca de la chica, profundizando un poco más el beso. Cameron ladeó la cabeza, y una mano se aventuró al rostro del médico, acariciándolo con dulzura.

Entonces la chica, casi sin darse cuenta, entreabrió la boca, y la lengua de House penetró en ella. Ambos músculos se enzarzaron en una lucha más antigua que el propio universo, acariciándose mutuamente y luchando por el control.

Cuando notaron que el oxigeno les faltaba, se separaron, jadeantes y en el caso de Cameron, un poco sonrojados. Ella apartó la mirada de los ojos azules que la miraban penetrantes, y volvió a acomodar su rostro en el pecho del hombre. Él comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Parece que esto irá a buen puerto- dijo Cuddy sonriendo

- Tan sólo espero que Cameron no la cague, o House lo pasará mal- susurró Wilson

Ambos estaban fuera de la habitación de House, observando las caricias que se prodigaban los dos ocupantes que estaban dentro. De vez en cuando House besaba suavemente la frente de Cameron, que apoyaba su cabeza en el colchón para no molestar a House con su cabeza en el pecho.

- House está enamorado de verdad... solo lo había visto así con Stacy, y hace tanto tiempo ya...- el suspiro de Cuddy resonó por el pasillo desierto

- Tengo que hablar con Cameron...- dijo Wilson- no puedo dejar que...

- Wilson- le interrumpió Cuddy- Ambos sabemos como es Cameron. House tiene miedo, pero Cameron no es Stacy. Estoy convencida de que no le hará daño. No tienes que preocuparte.

Wilson asintió, dándose cuenta de que Cuddy tenía razón. Cameron no quería hacerle daño a House, nunca lo había querido. Suspiró mientras seguía mirando como los susodichos se acariciaban y se besaban con dulzura. Una dulzura que sólo había visto en House delante de una mujer, Stacy. Sonrió mientras se encaminaba de nuevo a su despacho. Más tarde iría a ver a House.

- Greg... quería preguntarte algo- susurró la inmunóloga, acariciando el vientre suavemente de su ¿pareja?; mientras él tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Dime- dijo él, sin cambiar de posición.

- ¿Qué... qué sientes por mí? ¿Qué esperas de nuestra relación?

House restó callado unos segundos, hasta que abrió los ojos y su mirada chocó con la de Cameron. Realmente no se había planteado qué quería con ella. Seguía teniendo miedo, pero de alguna manera sabía que Cameron no le haría daño. Era el doble de grande que ella pero por lo visto a ella no le importaba; "es más, soy el único que le calma y le tranquiliza" pensó House, avaluando sus posibilidades. Estaba decidido. Aún así, no pudo resistirse a hacer una de sus bromas.

- ¿A ti qué te parece?- preguntó con sorna, alzando una ceja con elegancia- nos hemos besado, ¿qué crees que significa eso?

Cameron sonrió al notar que ése era el House de siempre. Se acercó a él y suavemente depositó un beso en los labios, volviendo a notar ese escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna. La lengua de House pronto entró en la boca de Cameron, recorriendo toda la estancia y acariciando la lengua de ella, mientras las manos de ambos no se estaban quietas: las de Cameron vagaban por el rostro de House, mientras las manos de éste acariciaban la espalda y brazos de su ahora pareja.

Al separarse, ambos se sonrieron. Cameron se sintió a rebosar de alegría cuando vio esa sonrisa repleta de ternura en House, la veía dirigida a ella justo cuando había perdido toda esperanza. Una enorme sonrisa le ocupó todo el rostro, iluminándolo como nunca antes lo había echo. "Ésa es mi Cameron" pensó House.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al cabo de un rato, entró Wilson en la habitación. Cameron fue a buscar un café para dejarlos solos un rato, aunque House estuvo un poco reticente a dejarla ir.

- Vaya, ahora ya no quieres estar con tu amigo...- susurró Wilson haciéndose el ofendido. Pero por dentro estaba feliz, sabía que si su amigo hacía eso era porque estaba enamorado de verdad.

- No digas tonterías- dijo House- por fin vienes a visitarme, hace horas que estoy despierto.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, House como siempre con sus ironías y comentarios ácidos y Wilson riéndose de todos ellos. Luego llegó Cuddy, y le dijo a House que con reposo ya se curaría, que podía irse a casa.

Cameron llegó justo cuando Cuddy se iba. Entró en la habitación y vio que House intentaba levantarse, con una mueca de dolor en la cara.

- ¿¡Donde te crees que vas?!- preguntó, corriendo a ayudarlo.

- Cuddy me ha dicho que puedo irme a casa, que sólo necesito reposo- respondió House, intentando andar. Pero la pierna mala le dolía después de estar extendida tanto rato, y no podía apoyar mucho el peso

- Siéntate, te ayudaré a vestirte- dijo Cameron volviendo a sentar a House en la cama

- ¡No necesito...!- comenzó House, pero fue interrumpido.

- Claro que necesitas mi ayuda- interrumpió Cameron- y no te quejes más.

Cameron le quitó la bata a House, dejándolo con tan solo los bóxers. Se pasó una lengua por los labios inevitablemente, y House lo vio.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Ahora es todo tuyo...- susurró con malicia, provocando un enorme sonrojo de Cameron, que intentó apartar la vista del cuerpo que tenía delante.

Ella cogió la camisa y se la puso; y mientras House se abrochaba los botones ella le comenzó a subir los pantalones. Cuando llegaba a las rodillas, dejó que el médico se apoyara en ella para aguantar el equilibrio, mientras ella le subía los pantalones. Cuando los pasó por las partes sensibles, las rozó casi imperceptiblemente, provocando un estremecimiento en House; que se sorprendió al ver lo que la inmunóloga provocaba en él.

Ella comenzó a recoger las cosas de House y las suyas mismas, mientras House se abrochaba el pantalón y se tomaba una pastilla de Vicodina para calmar el dolor, aunque este no amainaba.

- Vamos, te ayudaré a caminar- susurró Cameron, situándose a su lado para ayudarlo.

Le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda y cogiendo su brazo, fueron andando poco a poco. House cojeaba más de lo normal y el dolor era más fuerte de lo común, pero lo soportaba como podía.

Montaron en el coche de House y Cameron condujo hasta llegar a casa de House. Cameron ayudó a House a salir del coche, abrió la puerta y dejó que House se tumbara en el sofá.

Ella dejó la bolsa en la entrada, ya lo recogería después. Se sentó al lado de House, y éste le pasó un brazo por los hombros, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia él. Cameron no dejaba de sorprenderse por esos actos tan tiernos, pero le gustaban. Nunca pensó que estaría así con él. Se acomodó un poco más en el sofá y reposó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, suspirando alegremente.

- Te quiero

Esas palabras fueron nombradas en un susurro tan imperceptible, que Cameron no lo hubiera oído si no hubiera estado concentrada en la calmada respiración de House. Sin embargo lo oyó; y una sensación de paz, tranquilidad y felicidad se expandieron por todo su ser, inundándola de un regocijo inexplicable. Una enorme sonrisa se situó en sus labios, al saberse por fin querida.

_Os deja buen sabor de boca, verdad? Final en el epílogo!!_


	8. Epílogo

_Bueno, pues ya está!! Aquí terminó el fic. Espero que os haya gustado y que hayas disfrutado tanto leyendolo como yo escribiendolo, es decir, muchiiismo!! Os espero en mi próxima historia, estoy trabajando en un fic House x Wilson. Ya tendréis noticias mías pronto!!_

**EPÍLOGO**

Era más de media noche, Cameron seguía despierta. Reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado en esos meses: Chase había sido encarcelado por violación, y doble intento de asesinato; así que le habían caído cincuenta años de pena. No era para toda la vida, pero cincuenta años eran muchos años. Ahora ya no le dolía tanto su violación, ya lo había superado. "Y todo gracias a él" dijo volteando un poco la cabeza: allí dormía su amor, la persona por la que su corazón latía; Gregory House. Después del juicio y posterior encierro de Chase, House y Cameron habían echo público en su círculo más íntimo su relación. Cameron había dejado su anterior piso, pues le traía malos recuerdos, y se había mudado con House. Y allí vivían ambos, felices. House seguía siendo House, y a veces le jugaba malas pasadas a Cameron. Pero ella sabía que House la amaba, y con eso tenía suficiente.

Unos gemidos la devolvieron a la realidad; y abriendo los ojos de nuevo miró a su lado: House tenía la frente sudada, emitía unos gemidos lastimeros y se agarraba la pierna derecha con fuerza. Le dolía.

Estuvo unos segundos mirando el sufrimiento en sueños de su amor, cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Sin pensarlo ni un momento, bajó los pantalones del pijama de House.

- ¿Qué... qué haces?- preguntó House desorientado, al despertarse por el brusco gesto de Cameron

- Tranquilo, tú quédate tumbado- respondió Cameron, situándose al lado de la pierna derecha de House.

Con dulzura puso las manos en la pierna de House, y comenzó a masajear la pierna arriba y abajo, presionando donde creía que más lo necesitaba. House notó como gracias al masaje de la inmunóloga, poco a poco el dolor iba disminuyendo. Abrió los ojos y miró a Cameron: estaba totalmente concentrada en su masaje, el entrecejo fruncido y la lengua encima del labio superior, sobresaliendo un poco de la boca. Sonrió admirando el rostro de esa chica, sabiéndose feliz de ser amado por alguien así.

Al terminar, Cameron miró a House. Tenía los ojos nuevamente cerrados y una expresión de paz en el rostro. Sonrió con dulzura y se acercó a su rostro. Suavemente puso una mano en la frente de House y le limpió el sudor; para después besarle suavemente los labios.

- Te amo Greg- susurró antes de volver a tumbarse en la cama y apagar la luz.

House sonrió, abrazando a Cameron y acercándola un poco más a él. Aspiró el aroma del cabello de su pareja, dejándose llevar por la esencia que desprendía.

- Yo también- susurró, dejando que Morfeo se los llevara a ambos a su reino.

_GRACIAS POR LEER A TODOS!! BYEEEEEEE!!_


End file.
